Neurostimulation systems may be used to deliver neurostimulation therapy to patients to treat a variety of symptoms or conditions such as chronic pain, tremor, Parkinson's disease, multiple sclerosis, spinal cord injury, cerebral palsy, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, dystonia, torticollis, epilepsy, incontinence, or gastroparesis. A neurostimulation system delivers neurostimulation therapy in the form of electrical pulses. In general, neurostimulation systems deliver neurostimulation therapy via electrodes on stimulation leads located proximate to the spinal cord, pelvic nerves, or stomach, or within the brain of a patient.
The stimulation leads may include percutaneously implanted leads or surgically implanted leads. Surgically implanted leads are often larger and wider than traditional percutaneously implanted leads. For example, surgically implanted leads may include paddle-shaped leads with surface electrodes. Surgically implanted leads are often desirable because they are less susceptible to migration, include unidirectional electrode arrays, and provide reduced power consumption. Although surgical leads can provide more effective leads, percutaneously implanted leads are often preferred because they are implanted in a less invasive manner.